


To Keep Family Safe, You Must Run From War

by Mary_Rae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, Running Away, Unknown ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Rae/pseuds/Mary_Rae
Summary: “We have to run”“What? Anakin why-”“Padmé, we are in the middle of a war. I am apparently the chosen one. My enemies will do ANYTHING to get their claws on my kid.”When there is war, and you are a soldier. Sometimes the only way to keep your family safe is to run.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Submitted Prompts





	To Keep Family Safe, You Must Run From War

“We have to run”

“What? Anakin why-”

“Padmé, we are in the middle of a war. I am apparently the chosen one. My enemies will do ANYTHING to get their claws on my kid.” 

She tuned out his rushed explanation while she was turning over his words in her mind. It dawned on Padmé what her beloved was telling her. The wool covering her eyes was ripped away. She fully understood what type of situation they have got themselves into. She married the most powerful force user in the galaxy. His children would be no different. And in her years in politics, the fallout of her having a secret relationship revealed would destroy everything she worked for. Everything she has worked for will be wiped out overnight. Only to be known as his secret wife. A trace of bitterness filled her as the dark thoughts overtook her. 

She started to listen to Anakin as he seemed to end his rant. “I’m so used to running away from battles that I no longer know where I’m going. Nowhere in the galaxy is safe any more. I have been fighting for everyone to be safe. For once, I want to fight for my safety.” He smiled at her some maniac glee was stuck in his eyes, the darkness from behind their little hiding spot seemed to make them glow. “If you think this is a crazy plan, now's the time to speak up.”

“Anakin let's run”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Padmé and Anakin went to Bail first. The man had connections they did not. She knew he would help once she explained her whole situation. Bail seemed to be shocked by the whole plan. But to her, once she started to speak it was like a dam cracking before finally spilling over. She told him everything that has happened in the past 4 years between her and Anakin. Anakin just stood there silently as she was pouring out her soul. He did sit next to her and held her while looking to Bail. The poor man looked like someone had put something sour in his coffee. But Padmé paid no mind to his shock. After a beat of silence he asked, “I am guessing you two are going to stick together?”

“Yes we are. I am never leaving his side.” after a moments pause, she continued. “Bail, I have been selfless my whole life. I have been in politics since I was 7. I want to be me for once. Not the senator, or the past queen. For once, I want to be selfish.”

“All right,” Bail relents. “I’ll help you and Anakin flee unnoticed. I have connections and I can get you a ship that can help you get to the farthest neutral planet.” Bail looked to Anakin” I want to keep your droids for a while, they are far too noticeable. Not only that, but I would like to keep them in our palace. Once you are ready to run even farther into the stars, come by and get them. Consider it a very late wedding gift.”

“Thank you.” She reaches out and grasps Bail’s hand. “For everything.”

Bail gives her a real smile, the first real one she’s seen out of him since before the war she thinks. “There’s nothing to thank.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin split from Padmé to run to the temple one last time. He made sure to avoid Obi-wan. If he saw his Master…… He would not go through with his plan. It pained him not to say farewell to Obi-wan. He decided to leave a note in his room once he finished packing a small bag. Deep down he felt it was not fair. He even got to say goodbye to Ashoka. Anakin packed quickly as he took spare clothes from his closet. As a Jedi he had no trinkets. So it was very easy to pack. Anakin took out a pair of robes that Obi-wan gave him from before the war. They were an old style of Jedi robes. Nobody wore robes like this any more. Anakin hoped that anyone looking at him would just think he had Jedi-inspired clothing. They were a bit short, but the clothes were simple. And colourful enough to blend into any crowd. He pulled out his pouch of credits. The money wouldn’t last forever, it dawned on him that he would have to get a job once they settled down. Anakin made sure to bury the credits in different places in his luggage bag, and in his own clothing. In war, one could never be too careful. After Anakin wrote a note to Obi-wan, he unclipped his lightsaber and attached the note to it.

Calling upon the Force he kept a serene Jedi mask and left the temple for the final time.

By the time he made it to the star fighter – the one that had formerly belonged to Bail– Bail’s men had changed the transponder codes and stripped the paint that identified it as a Royal ship. He went to the ship to start checking the star codes and waited for Padmé to join him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Padmé went to her oldest friend. The only person who knew of her pregnancy. Sabé sat as she listened to Padmé tell her of her plan. And was not shocked at all when she revealed who the father was. She had a feeling she did not hide her love for Anakin all that well.

After a beat of silence, Sabé stood up. “One moment,” then disappearing into the back of her flat while Padmé waited in the living room. Looking out the window she saw the busy skyline. It never changed when war was first announced. And it will not change once she and Anakin ran away. The thought gave her little comfort.

Her handmaiden – her former handmaiden – appeared again, this time with a large bag in one hand and a communicator in another.

“What’s all this?” Padmé asked confused as Sabé held it out to her.

“I’ve been collecting baby things for you for months,” she said with a small smile on her lips. “You’ll need it. You can’t just run with a newborn on the way with no supplies Padmé. Also, this, this is a communicator I do not need any more. It is perfect for travel and nearly untraceable to you.” she handed it to Padmé “Please call me when you are safe.”

Padmé smiled and thanked Sabé as she accepted the bag. As soon as she touched it, something clicked into place. She was actually doing this. She was running away from his life’s work. Not only that, but she was starting a family. 

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. “It’s okay,” she tells Sabé. “they are happy tears.”

With her head seemingly underwater she hugged Sabé before leaving her flat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Padmé was attracting curious looks from the spaceport staff. It must not be every day a pregnant woman would travel from the senate she mused. They did not seem to recognize her. She kept her hair in a wrap. Not a single trinket or charm was present on her gown. She was carrying 2 bags. One was her clothing and the other was Sabé’s gift. As she looked out to see if anyone was around that she recognized. There was no sign of Bail or any government representatives. Padmé hoped Bail could keep them distracted in the senate for long enough to keep them from getting to the hanger bay. If Padmé was spotted by a single senator, it might all be over. She then saw the chrome spaceship Bail told her about and started to go to it. As she boarded the ship she saw Anakin. They looked at each other and then swept each other into a tight embrace. Once they pulled apart, Anakin held her cheek and kissed her. Padmé pulled away, the time crunch they were under was starting to get to her.

Ready to go?

Always.

As they sat down, Anakin started up the ship and flew it out of the hanger. Padmé kept her eyes locked on the world until they were suddenly in hyperspace. Air rushed back into her lungs as it dawned on her that she was free. Free from politics, free to be with her husband. She looked at the bags in the set next to her and noticed that something seemed missing.

“Anakin”

He pauses “Yes Dear?”

“Where is your lightsaber?”

When he speaks, it sounds like he is choosing his words carefully. “I don’t want to be an uncomfortable reminder. We are both running from so much, I do not want anyone tying me back.”

Padmé gives him a long reflective look. “I’m going to be constantly dogged by uncomfortable reminders,” she says eventually. “The galaxy is never going to let me forget. It’s never going to let us forget. It’s the nature of the way things have changed.” She then smiled at him and took his hand into hers, “But we are free now Ani, we are free, and we can be ourselves.”

Treats started to run down Anakin’s face, “We are free” he said as he pulled his wife close, crying into her hair as the weight of their new life dawned upon them.

But they were free. That was all that mattered

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little oneshot i made, i do hope you enjoyed it. I do think Anakin and Padmé have such a tragic love story that is not recognized as such.
> 
> Thank you https://lethargicmouse.tumblr.com/ for giving me this lovely little prompt!


End file.
